


【翻译】Blood

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: “Things you said with my lips on your neck.”当我的唇停在你颈上时你说的话。





	【翻译】Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359575) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> CP：tycutio  
> 原作者：tveckling   
> 地址：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359575

血。茂丘西奥一靠近，血的味道就击中了提伯尔特，一如既往的，他没有给出反应。他们很少为对方供食，毕竟他不久之前刚吃过。但血的气息在他们之间涌过，茂丘西奥移动的方式，他嘴角的微笑暗示着另一种饕足的晚餐。

提伯尔特喉头挤出一声低沉的吼叫，他把茂丘西奥压在墙上，力道之大足以敲碎后者的头骨——如果茂丘西奥是个人的话——身后的水泥墙承受不住这股力道替他碎裂了。茂丘西奥只是笑着，戏谑点亮了双眸。

“你去哪里了？”提伯尔特的唇压上茂丘西奥颈间苍白的皮肤，感受到几毫米之下被偷窃来的血液正在流动。那几乎是温暖的。

“嗯哼，提比，你真的需要问这个吗？去了外面。吃饭。”茂丘西奥低语道，抚摸着提伯尔特的后背，感受到提伯尔特凝视他静脉的目光，他微微仰起头，脆弱地暴露在尖牙下。

他的反应在告诉提伯尔特他猜对了。一般情况下，面对此类侵略性的问题，茂丘西奥只会笑，毫不在意地露出獠牙，然后语调嘲弄地刺激提伯尔特问完。嫉妒像一群嗡嗡作响的昆虫一样在他体内升起，未成形的想法和白噪声填满他的头颅。

抓着茂丘西奥肩头的手捏得更紧，提伯尔特的尖牙插入茂丘西奥的脖颈，回应他的是一声悠长的呻吟和脑后绝望地抓紧他头发的手。

“我不在乎你和谁在一起。”提伯尔特低语道，带血的嘴唇抵着茂丘西奥脖颈，舔着他造成的伤，“这不重要。因为我会把他们从你记忆里彻底抹去。”

茂丘西奥发出窒息般的笑声，抬起提伯尔特的头好压上他的嘴唇，用他毫不掩饰的尖牙恶毒地咬着提伯特的唇瓣。提伯特闭上眼睛呻吟，但随后把茂丘西奥翻过来，按在墙上。他有一个目标，他不会让茂丘西奥分散他追求目标的注意力。

—Fin—


End file.
